The Tales of Nathaniel Elmshield
by Jake Carndan
Summary: This is a tale from the game of FreeRealms that has been told for generations and has never changed. The original documents are written as letters to "Future Readers", and here you can see the obstacles that Nate has overcome in his travels.
1. Chapter 1

The Tales of

Nathaniel Elmshield

Traveler of FreeRealms

Chapter 1

The Beginning

My story starts in the few weeks before Halloween started. Well, it started when I was born in Snowhill. I had a knack for spells, and when I was 5 yrs old I happened to figure out how to create ice out of water (without a freezer.). it was a small ice shard I had formed, but when it touched water, it would freeze the water instantly, turning it into ice.

When my father learned of this, he started to teach me spells from his legendary spell book (he was an achieved wizard as well) every day up until three days after my 8th birthday. That's when my whole world turned upside down. I had noticed that my father neglected to return his spell book to its spot in his secret safe (we all knew where it was, we just couldn't get the darn thing open at all). I remembered the ice spell I did by accident, so I decided to try to replicate the spell I had done.

Bad move. The spell that I used accidentally locked my heart to where I could not feel any love from and for my parents, my family, or anybody. My father was distraught with grief, and sent me to the Druid Academy to train me so that I could undo the spell I did (only those that use spells that affect emotions, morphing, and hypnotism can be undone by either the original caster or the next generation. After going there until I was 15, I decided to head out on my own and but an apartment. It was small, but with my abilities I knew I could earn some money.

Sadly, some "friends" pinned me with robbing from the Royal Vault under the bridge. I told them that I was in Blackspore, looking for an old artifact that could make someone fall in love. The queen did believe the story, but until I could prove it, I was banished to Briarwood. That's not even the bad new. Because I was tried and was looked at as a thief, I was kicked out of the Academy. So I was stuck as a level four wizard until further notice. I didn't really like crowds and I tried to stay away from crowded areas, yet I also tried to make a lot of friends in the game. Why? I have absolutely no clue whatsoever. The good news was that nobody really stayed in briarwood for long, so I could be left alone.

After 3 months of being there, an archaeologist that was a friend of mine had heard the news of me being banished to briarwood and told the queen I was there looking for artifacts and I had left 3 days after the robbery took place. I was in the clear, but I still couldn't go back to Sanctuary until the robbers were caught. So I decided to go to Lakeshore. A nice place, so I decided to stay and I happened to talk to one of the residents named Ty. He was a Ninja master, and he knew I was innocent. He made me a level 10 Ninja in no time.

But I had to go to the place that I know the best to receive more training: Snowhill (obviously). My first job there was to stop the yetis from partying in the hot springs cavern. Coincidentally, the mayor needed somebody to do the job. I met with the mayor who I agreed to help him with his yeti problem.

After I showed the yetis that I was the boss around there, I decided to pay my folks a visit. My father had already heard the news, so when I got there and told them my side of the story, all my father did was hug me and said, "I know that you are innocent. I know you didn't do it. You tell the truth like as if it was going out of style." I laughed- the first laugh I had in years since I cast the spell that sucked away all my love.

After about a week there I decided to take on the task of the missing sarsaparilla shipments that has a party happening there every day: Wugachug. Obviously everyday is a party there, but watch out when a Wugachug burps because you'll lose your hat! Evidently the mixture wasn't right and the Mayor had sent for the right a batch ingredients but no word had come back from the Wugachug deliveryman confirming he had delivered it within the week. So I was asked to search for the lone Wugachug out in the wilds. I found him at the warpstone to Wugachug. Not even thirty feet from the entrance, He had fallen asleep!

I rudely woke him up for his job so that he wasn't fired and reported back to tell them the story. I earned 25 coins from the job, and decided to get myself a hat to keep the sun off my head. Before I left, I collected enough tokens there to receive the Wugachug Backpack. But I still liked my old one so I kept both. I headed back to Snowhill to say goodbye again to my parents and set off to the next place for my ninja training that receives sun all the time: Seaside (where else?). I reached a level 15 Ninja within a week there. One of my tasks was to search out the area in Silverhills and find out what had happened there. I strode over the barrier into the emptiness of the Outside of Sacred Grove.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Outside of Sacred Grove (FreeRealms)

As I walked on the sandy beach, the days never really seemed to end here. At one point I stopped and realized I had unfinished tasks to do in Snowhill. So instead of warping there, I looked at my map and realized that I could take a long route to the Snowhill IceWall. After about a week more of traveling, a strange thing happened. The water was thirty feet above the ground in one area, but it was an invisible wall that anyone could pass through! Gravity had no hold in this region for some reason.

After about three weeks of traveling, I felt the cold air wrap around me and realized that I must be in the area that is called Silverhill. I found a small group of people had been there before me! A small fire, some biodegradable trash lying around, and small paw prints of some dogs and most likely, a cat showed the signs of life in this harshness. As I followed the tracks and noticed that I was getting nearer to them, I changed to a ninja to be ready for battle if it was needed (and for the ability to be sneaky!) Within 2 days of finding the original campsite I spotted the group and realized that they were mostly a human group with a pixie or two in between. The group's number did not even reach beyond ten people altogether. I changed back to an adventurer and greeted them. They said they were also exploring this place and were heading back the same way I had come to get their food rations back up. I agreed to help them and traveled with them back to the sea area. They ported to a friend on a boat a couple of miles away instead of swimming in the water (always watch out for sharks people!). Luckily I had befriended one of them and was able to follow them. The boat was small, but we were able to have adequate room to fish with out brushing into each other.

While on this boat I met a girl that could be a princess in her own right: Natalie Moongem1. With her flowing brown hair and flushed cheeks kissed with the red of a rose, I was smitten with love. But that had to be impossible, because of the spell that I used upon myself by accident made me unable to feel compassion for someone or something. We had talked a bit before she gave me a cup of coffee and a donut, and then, for a reason that is unknown to me to this very day, I told her to wait on the boat until I told her to teleport to me, so that she would know when I was at the location that I wanted to show her. After 30 min of running to the peak, I caught my breathe at the top and said" port now, I'm here". She was amazed at the sight, because I had showed her to one of the most memorable places in all of FreeRealms: I had showed her Heaven's Gate peak in the Outside of FreeRealms.

An area that is bare of all life, but has the most spectacular landscapes that make you think that you aren't even in Sacred Grove anymore, that you are in a place that must be kept secret from the rest of the world. Heaven's Gate it's so high that it allows you to see the actual curvature of the planet. Space and time stop there, and the fourth dimension begins just outside the immeasurable boundaries of imagination, and ends in nothing, where if you go to far, you get warped back to reality, with people, greenery, & animals, time and space move again, and you're stuck alone. With no one to talk to, you feel as if the weights of the world lies on your shoulders as you walk back to your house, get cleaned, get undressed, and go to bed for the next day of your life. And before you wake up, you remember the areas of cold, darkness, sunshine, warmth, water, and earth that make up that place of beauty. I stayed in the Outside of Sacred Grove for almost 4 months before I accidentally chose to warp to the Snowhill warpstone, and I haven't been back since. When I did try to go back, an invisible wall that I could not break down stopped me from reaching past Sacred Grove. Why must the Outside be blocked off from the rest of the world? I guess until it is colonized, the others and I must wait to go back. But until then, I'll continue my journey elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Tales of FreeRealms

My sorrow returns once again.

Natalie and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend for the past 6-7 months, but just recently, she has disappeared. I hate to put blame on people and their friends and comrades, but I think The Briarwood Knights had something to do with it. The Briarwood Knights were formed without my knowledge and consent (and I am the king of Briarwood and Blackwood Forest), & their first decision was to invade briarwood and take my throne away from me. (This may have been because I get lag a lot while I am in areas that have a lot of people. Who knows?). As each day passes I try to form an army of different guilds of my friends with different levels of expertise to first take down our former allies, the Snowhill Knights (who had recently betrayed the Sanctuary Knights) and win their allegiance with me, and then to take down the Briarwood Knights. To do that, is almost impossible to imagine doing even with a few different guilds.

So I decided to help Shade Darklord (a good friend of mine) create the guild Wizards of the Nightmare Kingdom. I have also enlisted Brad Coldfoot1 and Caleb1 Flamingnight to help me with my plan. It seems as if everything is going according to plan so far. But as experience and my brain serves me, everything can be going smoothly one second and disaster can strike in the next second. Shade has built a kingdom out of his briarwood lot and still plans on helping me with my goal of reclaiming back my kingdom. He will also send an escort with me to help me find Natalie, because a rumor has spread about her whereabouts being in the greenwood forest. I went there as soon as I could and found that other people (including Chatty the squirrel and Robbie the robgoblin) have set up a summer campsite for everyone. Barely 100 meters from the front entrance of each Camp is a warpstone I could have used instead of using my newly won T-Rex ride (species name: Slurpasoaros Rex) to get over there. But alas, they said that she had been seen wandering off into the direction of the Greenwood Lake, which seemed normal only if she had been hurt and was being chased. Knowing she was out there, I sent a message through my escort to Shade to tell him that she is near and that the escort won't be needed, so I sent him back. But why would she not come here and be healed by the camp nurse? Why did she flee? All will be answered soon, as I unwittingly set off for an adventure of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Tales of FreeRealms

I made a terrible mistake in going alone.

As I was getting closer to the lake and hoping that she would not have wandered off, and arrow struck my shoulder. I yanked it out, but I could not stop the flow of the sedative that was coated on the arrowhead. I fell to the ground, but felt nothing. As I began to lose consciousness, the obvious leader of the group bent down and looked into my eyes and said, "Not so tough now, are ya?" And with that I remembered no more.

When I woke up, I was in the abandoned dojo for the shadow dragons in seaside. And I noticed that some one had put my foot in an ankle chain that was attached to the floor. A guard had noticed I was awake and gave me some water and a small hunk of bread. I tore into it with much vigor and realized that I must have been out for days. The guard said: "Cheer up, at least you're alive after that sedative. The idiot pet handler had put too big of a dose of it on the arrowhead, and you nearly died before we got you here. You'll be a bit sleepy for a couple of days, but it will be like travel lag. No worries."

"Thank you for you easing my worries," I replied, "but why do you have me here in Seaside?"

"… How would you know we were in seaside or not?"

" I can smell the salty air and hear the waves crash on the rocks. That's how."

"Not bad, but since the Captain isn't here, I guess I could tell you why you're here," he replied, walking over to where I sat in the corner. He sat down far enough away so that I couldn't reach him, but close enough for me to hear him if he decided to talk softly.

"The Captain was ordered by the leader of a guild called 'ShadowRealm' to capture you and make sure you didn't find that girl of yours for a stupendous amount of coins-more than you could earn in a month, even if you were one of them members." My eyebrows disappeared into my hair nearly at this fact. Why did they take the time to capture me? Some plot organized by the Briarwood knights?

"Yup, it was hard, but it's worth it. The leader was talking about some old legend that the darkness could rule over Sacred Grove IF-" at this he paused and pointed at me" –you don't stop the Briarwood Knights and Snowhill Knights from cooperating with each other and fail in finding that girl of yours because it says that an old wizard in an icy cloak of light steps from the darkness and vanquishes the evil that had plagued Sacred Grove for so long." He looked over at my face and said" sorry, but you won't see that girl of yours again, and don't worry- I got your weapons with me, so no need to try something funny. Go to sleep, and try to stay rested because you'll need your energy after awhile. The Captain doesn't like anyone who's unhealthy or not in shape. Good night."

And with that I was left all alone in my jail cell with nothing to do but make swirls in the dust on the floorboards with my finger. Life can be very harsh sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Am I really from a legend?

They replaced the old guard a few days ago with a younger, tougher one that did what he was told and never answered any of my questions and even made sure that I couldn't get close to him or any of the windows (I have already tried to escape more than five times, and all with mishaps, accidents, injuries, and awkward moments. I am NOT a good escape artist. I'm practically an anti-escape artist.)

I have also contracted the deadly time virus. It ages you faster than the normal rate of time does. Which is odd because my family have had no cases with this deadly virus. I think my age as of now is 40. And I should be 26 years old right now.

On my off days I try to improve my house above Crystal Bluegem's (which is going to be HARD I might add) and get as close to Henry Flamebreath's house as close as I can, while helping a friend improve his house above Crystal Bluegem's house also! What am I to do?

As the days have grown longer and I'm forced to wear more sunscreen, I can't imagine how Natalie is doing at this moment. I have got a new spell book and have leveled up to a level 5 wizard finally, but one question still remains: how long will it be until I can set Natalie free? How long before my house will be complete? Who will join me in my quest to take back Snowhill and briarwood? I don't have an answer, surprisingly. I've always had an answer for everything – until now.

So I write these letters to whoever reads them, to tell others of my plans so that I may reclaim my birthplace, my kingdom, and my love, Natalie. So that you and they will join arms and join us to defeat the Snowhill Knights and Briarwood Knights to save these areas not only from tyranny, but to save ourselves from extinction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The heart of darkness in Sacred Grove lies in Blackspore.

I am now fully recovered, but even though I long to leave this evil place, a person asked me a while ago to find a bag he had dropped near the entrance. Which seems to have disappeared, because the tunnel leading to the Southern Wilds of Sacred Grove is nowhere to be found. Luckily, I had noticed a campfire a good way off in the distance. As my Ride and I slowly started to walk to the fire, I noticed that any building or structure that was built on top had slowly sunk beneath the swamp over the years. It's almost as if the swamp was alive, in a way. This made me think of what evils resided in this place and helped me hurry along to the fire, which usually means safety. I am starting to hate being wrong.

As I approached the fire I noticed that the people were oddly formed and seemed to grunt a lot. Sensing that something was wrong, I instructed my Ride to wait as I hid behind some bushes to listen in on their conversation. When I did get a good look, I was shocked that they were not humans or pixies, but in actuality, Thugawugs.

1st Thugawug: "Hey Bernie! Remember the looks of them pixies when we ran at them?"

2nd Thugawug: "Yeah Bumblewood, I do. They looked as if a giant had yelled boo! Ahahaha!"

A third voice I heard, but the one named Bernie was blocking my view.

"But it seems that our little trick was successful. I am surprised at the amount of coins that those pixies had with them, being that they were not guards nor in any business that is known to me. But alas, I think that we must be moving soon, being that one of them seemed to be a very high level in battle. If he were to recruit more people to help him, then our tricks would be no more. Better rest up now, we have an early day tomorrow."

At this point, Bernie had moved and I realized that he was a ninja named Shifty the Shuffler. At least it resembled him a little bit. But either way, his guild name was clear: Briarwood Knights. Evidently, these Thugawugs had gone rogue, and the ninja had decided to help them with their moneymaking efforts. I silently crept back to Ned, who had been content with trying to take a nap and me being a klutz, I accidentally stepped on his tail. Which caused him to roar loud enough for the half-asleep group pf bandits to be alerted to my location. I hate being a klutz. I was able to rouse Ned so that I could climb on his back and escape away from the bandits, who had seen who I was and began to pursue me until the ninja called them back, saying something about another legend. What is with all these legends?

After traveling for quite some time I found and archaeologist named Ramirez, who allowed me to stay and rest for a while, knowing who I was and of what had happened at sanctuary. She asked me what I was doing here and I told her the rest of my story. She said why not confront the problem head on? Find Natalie, become a level 20 wizard, and destroy the force of evil over this peaceful land of Sacred Grove. Not a bad idea I might add. I had realized (after we had talked) that for the past year I had been running away from my problems instead of facing them and solving them with whatever materials, jobs, or people I need. So I decided to find a wizard trainer In Lakeshore, seeing that most of the trainers live there. I stopped to gather some materials for my collection (plants, water, and some fossils [Hurray for fossils!]), and then headed for Lakeshore for a wizard trainer.

Unbelievably, some good luck has happened. The Queen of Sanctuary declared me innocent, which a letter of the news arrived to me to my Large Wilds Home. So, to get a wand so that I am ready to be taught, I skipped Lakeshore and went straight to Sanctuary, to a little old pixie named Osgood. He told me to gather the items needed for him to make a wand for me, which were in the possession of a wizard student who went to briarwood to locate 2 unique magical gems to make a different more powerful wand.

As I needed people for my newly formed guild, called "The Kingdom of the People of Ice", I decided to stay in sanctuary with high hopes of new players going to Sanctuary (and some old ones no doubt!). And my perseverance paid off. I now have twenty people in my guild, waiting to be put in a higher position in the guild. As for now, since I've done quite a bit in the last few weeks, I'm going to go to Snowhill and find some tokens for my collection to get the Snowhill backpack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: FINALLY! LEVEL 20 WIZARD! WOOHOO!

I have finally (after 6 months!) leveled up my wizard to level 20, and completed the wand I was to have Osgood make for me. So I decided to recruit some more people for my guild and to get some Halloween jobs done. Oh, I'm still searching for Natalie and wanting to get back at the Snowhill Knights and Briarwood Knights, but I have time to do that. I've also figured out how to make and underground base area in any of my homes, and that is what I'm focused on as of present.

But I've heard news of recent kidnappings in Briarwood, Blackspore, Snowhill, and Sanctuary of humans and pixies alike. Well, since I'm the only one here to do something about it, I will be the one to investigate. Wish me luck on this one my fellow readers!

But to more recent issues at hand, I have finally found some news that it wasn't the Briarwood Knights that stole Natalie, it was trolls who were being led by a group of humans and pixies known to be in a guild (I don't know the name as of present, but when I do I will write it down!) that kidnaps people from all areas of FreeRealms and holds them for ransom. The thieves who framed me? They are also in that guild. And the treachery between Snowhill Knights and Briarwood knights that I heard about from a so-called "reliable" source? Not even true. The 2 guilds are making new ways to stop any wars and are in the basics of it, not at war, and they were never at war in the first place (so I've heard; remember, when I get info, its usually been turned into a lie by the time it reaches me.) I am starting to come up with a plan to take down this guild once and for all!

And to the Briarwood guild members: I do hope you accept my apologies for me thinking you stole Natalie. I was simply misinformed. Please accept my apology.

So I write these letters to whoever reads them, to tell others of my plans so that I may reclaim my birthplace, my kingdom, and my love, Natalie. So that you and they will join arms and join us to defeat the Snowhill Knights and Briarwood Knights to save these areas not only from tyranny, but to save ourselves from extinction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Traitors surround me from all directions! What to do?

As I was continuing one of my quests for Geoffrey in sanctuary, I had to go to Briarwood and find a missing shipment of armor that was taken from the merchant and to be used by the Wugachug guards that worked in Briarwood. After many troubles, I was finally able to enter Queen Darkthorn's palace and talk to her about the missing shipment and the talk of a wooden box she told me that Geoffrey was using the Queen of Sanctuary to get rid of all the Wugachug guards and make briarwood look like the bad guys in this whole scenario. Geoffrey must have also planted rumors about Briarwood taking Natalie away from me. I must stop this madness!

(Earlier on after saving Darkthorn and Eggert the mad, I had the antidote and was ready to deliver it when Geoffrey's guards and Geoffrey himself stopped me in the palace)

Guard 1 "I'm sorry sir, but for now you are not able to see the queen for she is sick from someone under Darkthorn's order poisoning her drink"

Guard 2 "That's right. So you're not allowed."

Me "But I was sent here under strict orders to deliver the antidote to the Queen! If I don't get in there and give it to her, she will die!

Guard 1 "Sorry, but Geoffrey's orders. No one is allowed to enter or exit the palace at present."

Guard 2 (his eyes narrow) "Wait a minute! What is your name, sir?"

Me "Me? Why my name is Nathaniel Elmshield. And if you don't let me by I will have to make you let me get by."

Both guard "Its him! The wanted man! Get him!"

(I use a super attack and a couple of quick sword slaps to the helmets)

Both guards "AGH!"

I walked over them and (luckily I had this as a ninja) set a small ball of a ninja smoke bomb under the doors.

3…

2…

1…

BANG!

Thinking the guards were right by the insides of the doors I charged headlong into the doors in order to knock them out before they had a chance to react. Unfortunately however, they were not there, so for the first time as a ninja, I ate dirt. Well, tile to be more precise, but a floor nonetheless. I noticed there were barriers blocking the stairs to the queen and over the railing was Geoffrey looking at me with annoyance. I am not a sneaky ninja at all.

"Well if it isn't the little brat that has caused all this trouble over a little girl he had fallen for that was taken away from him when he wasn't looking. Oh romance. What a fickle thing it is. One minute you have a girl by your side and the next she's left you for some idiot who doesn't even know what one plus one equals. And all of this fuss is just because he's better looking than you. But that's beside the point. One thing is for sure Nathaniel; you will not be giving that antidote to the queen without a fight!" said Geoffrey.

"Fine with me! I needed to get some exercise anyway!" I said with a grin. I charged forward and failed miserably when one of the pixies tripped me mid-jump. I do not like eating floor. It tastes bad. But lucky I have great eyes! As a sword was descending to my head, I took out my Shuriken Storm Sword and did a back flip and swung it, releasing the Shuriken inside. With three of the guards down and six more to go, I changed my weapon to the Dragon Flame Sword (strongest sword there is, and since I can never remember the name of it I call it that because one of its attacks is a dragon flame name). I countered an incoming attack from a lead guard and used my blast sphere to clear the area around me so that I didn't get stabbed from another guard. I then used my special attack and burned the guards, but it only affected a few of the smaller guards, leaving the larger lead guards undefeated for now. I hopped onto a railing and did a jump attack knocking one lead guard out allowing me to use a sleep sphere on the remaining guard, allowing me to grab a energy potion and wait for the rest of my health from minor attacks to replenish. Soon after, the last lead guard awakened, but didn't realize my super attack was ready and I was behind him. He will be knocked out for a while.

But I wasn't ready for the final fight. I thought I was done until Geoffrey came down the steps using his dark energy to keep me in place.

"Nate, if you had just stuck with me, we would have no trouble letting my master rule over Sacred Grove, and no one could stand in our way. But thanks to your most kind and friendly personality, you have made it difficult just to get a small task done. So now, I am left to destroy you. I am going to have fun with this!" Geoffrey said as he walked down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and went towards me, I noticed an odd feeling of warmth rush over me, whereas before I only felt the power of the cold darkness trying to worm its way onto my spirit. This feeling got stronger until I could move around, which I took advantage of that by charging at Geoffrey with my sword ready to do some damage. Giving a snarl, he started to charge his super attack. I pulled out a sleep sphere and got it ready to activate. As the distance between us closed Geoffrey let loose a dark blast that nearly shook the tiles from the floor! I was too quick for the attack though. I leapt to my left and using my sword as a pivot stick, I used my momentum to spin my self to facing Geoffrey and hurling the sleep sphere at his head. When I said earlier I was too quick, I was WAY too quick for my own good. Since my momentum had stopped on the sword, and I knew I was going to fall, I back flipped right into the dark energy mass Geoffrey had thrown earlier.

As I lay on the floor after being knocked out from the dark energy (pretending for half of it) for a while, Geoffrey came over and stood next to me.

"Humph" he said as he was looking at my body. "You are a much better fighter than that Natalie girl. Oh she put up a fight, but I easily subdued her. It's just too bad you have to see her this way. What a shame that she failed to defeat me." Hearing that she was killed by this evil entity put me in a rage. I did a floor sweeping kick at Geoffrey's feet, (as a distraction) and then grabbed my sword and swung it at his head. Geoffrey, seeing my feet coming, merely continued to hover in the air and pulled his legs up to make sure that I didn't touch him. What he didn't see coming was my sword. By the time he had noticed it, the sword was at his shoulder area. But he managed to dodge! He flew backwards and prepared another energy ball (pretty fast for an old pixie!). I got up and charged at him full speed getting my special attack ready along the way. As we neared each other, he started to run towards me as well. Evidently, he knew he was not going to miss. And I knew I was not going to miss as well. I picked up speed and got ready to do what was necessary. Geoffrey releases the sphere, which comes hurtling at me faster than any player could ever go! I dodged in the nick of time and released my special attack, standing only two feet away from Geoffrey. After my special attack hit, he said something about me being stronger than what he thought I was. He zapped me with some more magic, and I deflected some of the magic away from me while trying to get my blade in edge wise. Finally, with a torn wing and not enough magic left for a simple spell of light, he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"You may have defeated me, Nathaniel, but mark my words my master will surely rule over all of Sacred Grove and when the time comes for him to take it, you will be nothing but a blade of grass in his way. Unable to stop him, or do anything to hinder him in the process, you would easily bend under his will. Goodbye, Nathaniel Elmshield! AHAHAHAAHAA!"

And with that he disappeared in dark fire, leaving no trace he had actually died. When the flames finally died down, the magic barriers disappeared allowing entry to the upper levels. I dashed to the queen and handed her the antidote. Miraculously, I had made it in time. The antidote worked, and she quickly recovered. She told me that she was being used to bring the master of Geoffrey into power, and she feared that it might come soon. I nodded and grinned, realizing she was all right and that the danger was over. In the next instant I doubled over in pain and collapsed on the floor blacking out in the process. After I woke up in Shrouded Glade, Queen Valerian told me the reason why I blacked out. I was hit by a dark crystal in that first energy ball of darkness that I back flipped into, and after I blacked out, they teleported me to shrouded glade to perform some magic to get the crystal out with out harming me in the process. But they also found another thing wrong. Records say that my heart was frozen over with ice when I was only 6 yrs old, but the ice was partially melted off when they took the crystal out. They couldn't decide whether to remove the rest of the ice and thaw out my heart, or just leave it alone. It was my decision, as they could easily remove the ice and thaw the heart. I told them to give me a few days to think about it. So I stayed in shrouded glade for a few days, wandering around and looking at all of those around me. Because here's my dilemma: my father cast a power freeze spell on me after I accidentally froze my heart. He told me the spell was to make sure that if I were ever to turn evil and try to take over some area in Sacred Grove or something, since I had no emotion after the spell, I could easily kill without even blinking. It would be like dusting off a book. Plus with the power I held I could not be easily defeated. But my father foresaw this. The spell he put on me was to ensure I could not get a true hold over my powers. To undo that spell, my heart had to be magically thawed by both love and wizard magic. One part was done, now the other part had to be finished. I didn't want the power to rule like a king, but to be as a friend to those that I would one day be a ruler to. So I went back to the pixies and told them to thaw it out.

After the surgery (When I was strong enough to travel), the Queen of Sanctuary had requested an armed guard to bring me (kindly I might add) back to the Palace to receive a gift from her. It was a shirt showing I was part of the Royal Guard of Sanctuary. I was thrilled, yet I was sad. Geoffrey told me before he died that Natalie's body is nowhere in the known areas of Sacred Grove, but somewhere that hasn't been explored yet. So until those areas become accessible to the public, I have no choice but to finish my Mega Mall and Moon Base 1 places. And I will also rate players' homes and Lots from time to time. Because when the areas open, I will try my hardest to find Natalie's body out there. She needs some form of burial.

A word for the people of Free Realms: be careful whom you speak to as it may lead to undesirable situations in the future, and be aware of the guild you join as its intentions may be easily twisted. And think for yourself; don't let other people do the thinking for you. I wish all of you the best of luck in whatever you do, and let your tasks and quests be fruitful in both coins and stars.

Shade Darklord: If we were in an army attacking another army, I would trust you to help me, and I hope you would trust me to help you.

Megnesium: Even though your name is the hardest to say in FR, you have the greatest playground homes and Lots that I have seen so far.

Brad Coldfoot: I know you were not mentioned until now, but that is my fault, due to the fact of schoolwork and chores, I rarely had time to write this. But you were an enormous help in helping me finish the Quest CH. 1: armor shipment.

And for one who I consider a friend: Matthew Stormfeather. I don't know if you are the leader of the Briarwood knights, but I do know that you would make an excellent leader in negotiations. I hope to someday meet you in person, but for now, I can wait.

And to all of those that read these stories: I will continue to write them every so often, and thank you for reading them. Rate and review on all the stories is accepted!


End file.
